


A Clash of Situations

by SparrowGlas



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha Spock (Star Trek), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blood and Violence, Dimension Travel, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega James T. Kirk, Omega Spock (Star Trek), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pon Farr, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, T'hy'la, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowGlas/pseuds/SparrowGlas
Summary: He held up a hand to still Kirk's outbreak, his brown eyes catching the Captain's."It will be of no benefit to fire or flee, Captain. They will catch us and assume we are fleeing for an altogether different reason. If I am not mistaken, that is a Vulcan war ship."
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

His thoughts were wayward streaks...

Inconsistent and floating across a void laced firmly with the soul of another.

They flittered like shooting stars, like the stars he turned in his bed to look at now as they passed the window.

_'Awake... I am Awake... The stars watch me... Awake..._ '

The man beside him stirred in his sleep, and he froze in his crouch to seek out the window ledge, one pale, out-stretched hand lifted towards the sky...

_'My sky... The sky of my ancestors... A sky they danced beneath, I dance beneath, my children will dance beneath... I. Am. Awake.'_

_'Ashayam?'_

The stretching arm fell down beside his slender frame once more, a head tilting back to pool blonde curls over shivering shoulders and against sheets a velvet black in colour.

_'Can't hear me... Back to Sleep... Shush...'_

The bond between them flickered with something delicate, humour and sleep a heady mix that slumped his shoulders down.

_'I can hear you, Ashayam.'_ The man woken from his slumber teased the mind that fluttered like a little bird against his own, dark eyes slanting towards the blonde. He stirred in the semi-darkness, pushing himself up onto his elbows, the bed-sheets rustling around him. With dark eyes, he sought out the delicate form of his bond-mate where the blonde was still sitting upright, and smiled. "It never fails to unnerve me, that chaotic mess that is your mind, t'nash-veh tamsu."

James' laughter was breathy, light and sweet where it fell from lips stretched wide in a weary smile. The man's blue eyes glanced down at his lover, sweeping across the long limbs honed with slender muscle and a scattering of scars. The marks of a warrior.

"Your dancer, am I? I have not danced for you, Ashayam, in many months... I fear my body has forgotten."

There was a pause, brief and still, before James was suddenly captured in strong arms and his back was pressed into the soft bedding beneath him. A gentleness wrapped around his mind, soothing to the manic, chaotic thoughts that his night-time awakenings often brought, the ramblings and incessant fears that he sometimes could not cease. James sank into that embrace with a wanton sigh, his legs falling open with ease to allow the gentle slide of the other man between them.

_'You dance for me in many ways... Omega.'_

The blonde head tilted back as his mate's, his lover's, his master's voice floated across the bond he had linked between them; a bond more secure than any marriage or slavery he could have otherwise found himself in. A bond of protection and love, sacred among all of his master's kind. James ran slender hands through Spock's long, black hair, catching his dark, brown gaze and holding it in the dim light.

_'I would dance for you forever, Alpha. My friend... My Spock... My T'hy'la.'_

###

"Spock!"

"Yes, Captain?"

Jim jumped, mouth twisting in a rueful smile as he spun to find his first officer not a foot behind where he was standing. The Omega was this soft-footed around only him on purpose, James was sure of it. Damn whoever tried to tell him that Spock didn't get some sort of twisted kick out of seeing him muck up. "Sorry, thought you were further..."

Blue eyes caught brown, the Vulcan's eyebrow quirking in that fashion that Jim had begun to think was reserved for his slip ups and his alone. The blonde Alpha coughed, his mouth a grimace. "Any change in the current course that I need to be aware of? That ion cloud we passed through scrambled my reader and if what Scotty was saying about the planet we're headed to is right, then I can see us coming up against rougher currents the nearer we get."

Spock had moved to stand by Kirk's side, his gaze flitting with no small amount of disinterest to the scrambled scanner even as his hands came around to grasp it for a closer look. "Indeed, Captain," his voice was toneless, though Jim was content to imagine a degree of dry wit behind his first officer's stoic behaviour. "Mr. Scott perceives the new planet discovered by our readers to be of a highly charged magnetic field. It would be logical to draw such a conclusion as to expect a seventy eight per cent increase in the strength of ion currents as we near. May I suggest we exit warp before coming into contact with such a field? The distance could prove beneficial for the production of the Enterprise."

"We're already knocked off timing as it is." Jim sighed, his brow furrowing as Spock returned his personal scanner to Jim's hand, fully functional once more. Computers, computers had always been Jim's forte, he would never understand how Spock managed to rewire and fix mechanical gizmo's in the blink of an eye. "Alright, we'll drop out before we're estimated to reach the planet's main pull, but at this rate it's gonna be another twenty four hours before we reach scanning distance of the place."

"Nineteen hours and twenty six minutes, Captain."

Jim had to restrain the snort of humour in his throat, instead turning a wry grin on his commanding officer. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Spock. That'll be all."

###

A tread of panic coated an otherwise patient bond, wiped away almost immediately against the gentle coaxing of his Alpha.

"I understand, James, that you've never been aboard a ship that has not been carting you somewhere against your will, but we must board this vessel. My fleet is waiting for me and their bond-mates for you. If you do not come with me, we face a year apart and such distance would wreak havoc on our bond and on you. I care only for your safety and to have my bond-mate by my side, Ashayam."

James regarded the big, hulking vessel, his sweet face youthful and yet it held all the horrors of his past in vivid show. His blue eyes were haunted but firm, as if resolve was something hard wired into him. Whatever hardship that had ever been thrown his way, James had dealt with it. He nodded once, his scattered thoughts belying his calm mask as Spock gathered him close and moved on swift legs from the boarding hanger to the open maw of the ship.

James clutched at the fabric of his mate's training tunic, his eyes sliding shut as he was placed on unsteady ground and the gentle hum beneath his feet signaled the ship's sudden spur of life.

There was a flicker of something wild and incencesed across the bond, the lingerings of fears not distant enough in the Omega's past to be forgotten...

_'No, don't sell me, Ashayam... Don't send me away... Can't be sold again... Can't be sold...'_

"James."

The thoughts were not his present mind, only lingerings of fear and memories from a savage past. He forced the panic down with a grimace, his hands reaching up to clutch where Spock held tight to his shoulders, sending waves of calm and love through their bond. James' eyes snapped open to come face to face with their reflection on the silvery surface of the starship's inner walls.

Vulcan was so well known for its love of silver, as though they wanted to recreate the light of a moon they did not have.

James stood a foot shorter than his bond-mate, his yellow hair in disarray where it fell to his slender hips and his blue tunic and brown boots a splash of colour against his pale skin. His cheeks were lit with a flush of pink as he flicked his eyes up to meet Spock's. The flitter of emotions there was as warm and understanding as it had been since he had first been gifted to the warrior, Vulcan emotions as intense as they were compared to a human's. Spock's sleek hair framed his pale face, tucked behind one pointed ear and cropped to his shoulders as was the way for all Vulcan fighters.

James chuckled, his grip loosening, at his own foolishness. Of course Spock would never sell him.

_'I would sooner sell myself, T'hy'la.'_

_'You would look most odd in dancer's silk, Alpha.'_

Spock's loud laughter was like familiar music to his ears.

###

Jim groaned, his head a constant drumming; like a hangover, the pain throbbed a persistent ache against his skull. 

Though his last thought was not of falling into bed drunk... Was it?

No... He remembered... Being on the bridge and...

The blonde Alpha bolted up, blue eyes wide and mouth agape as he took in the sight of his bridge.

The ship had jolted, he remembered that, lurched to one side like a bad imitation of an ocean liner hitting a rough patch of sea. The lights flickered above his head, almost in time to the pained groaning of his crew. At least he wasn't the only one awake.

"Report!"

Jim grimaced. His voice was rasping in his throat, as though he'd passed through one too many deserts with little water, and swallowing did little to ease his discomfort. What the hell had happened to his ship? One minute they had been on course, ready to drop out of warp and the next...

"I am uncertain as to what could have occurred, Captain, however I estimate the chances of it being due to both the new planet's magnetic field and a passing ion cloud to be at ninety-three point two per cent."

Spock sounded every inch the impeccable Vulcan, though when Jim turned to search for him in the small sea of crewmen struggling to regain their footing, he found his first officer kneeling a fraction too close. The Vulcan's full bottom lip had split from some form of impact, a dribble of green blood making his normally immaculate appearance all the more alarming.

"You alright, Spock?" Jim kept his voice low, his concern for the other almost palpable in the air.

There was an imperceptible widening of the Vulcan's eyes, before Spock shook his head as thought to clear it and wavered slightly before lifting himself to a stand. The Omega caught his Captain under the arm to assist him rather than offering his hand.

"I am adequate, Captain." Jim cast him a searching look, Spock's eye level a fair few inches shorter than the Alpha's own, before the blonde nodded slowly, wincing at the pain that lanced across his head; a stupid move, that. He glanced around once more, thankful to see that everyone seemed to be up and standing and, aside from a few bumps and bruises, no worse for the wear.

On legs stiff with shock, Jim made his way to his comm unit and blew out a breath. "Hey, Scotty, everyone alright down there?"

A shriek of static made him hiss and hold the thing aloft, rubbing his ear and scowling when the panicked tones of a Scotsman garbled their way through the crackling device.

"I just cannae explain what 'appened, sir! We were doin' grand and somethin' pulled us off course. No injuries, though, sir and I've 'eard word from McCoy, says he cannae get through to the bridge, but everyone's up and about."

"Pulled us off course?"

Jim cast a bewildered glance towards Spock, Sulu and Chekov hovering behind him as though reluctant to return to their seats. Jim held the comm. at arms length, his mouth a thin line. "What do you mean, pulled us off course, Scotty? Where are we and is the ship alright?"

Jim moved as he spoke, directing Uhura and Sulu to the main view screen in an attempt to bring up some image or navigation that wasn't spinning out of sync.

"Ship's not the best she's ever been, cap'ain, but she'll hold ou' 'till we can dock and clean 'er up. And as fer where we are? Well, sir, I really don' know."

"Captain." Jim spun to face Sulu, his gut clenching at the fearful look on the young pilots face. "Lieutenant?"

"I can't read these scanners, Captain. None of what's around us now makes any sense. We don't even seem to be in the same star system, let alone anywhere near that planet. And... I don't think we're alone."

Uhura let out a triumphant sigh as the main view screen suddenly flickered to life, only for her face to fall and her hands to cover her mouth at the sight that met them.

Black space surrounded them, but in the distance, not so far as to appear small or offer comfort that they would go unnoticed, was a ship near ten times their size, shimmering and flitting in and out of sight as though to blend in with the stars that surrounded it.

Jim felt his crew's panic stutter against his chest, his own stomach dropping in confusion. "Any thoughts, Mr. Spock?"

The Vulcan was frowning, subtly and minimally but a frown all the same as he stared at the ship that was definitely turning in their direction. "It may be in our best interest to hail the vessel for assistance, sir." He held up a hand to still Kirk's outbreak, his brown eyes catching the Captain's, "It will be of no benefit to fire or flee, Captain. They will catch us and assume we are fleeing for an altogether different reason. If I am not mistaken, that is a Vulcan war ship."


	2. Chapter 2

A steady silence fell as Jim regarded his first officer, his blue eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Vulcan's don't go to war."

"A statement which is as false presently, as it was once true, Captain. Vulcans do not go to war, we seek a peaceful and logical means to communicate and yet, there is logic in preparing for the worst. While my people as a whole may not agree with the concept of acknowledging past... violent tendencies; we do have several warships which, up until two point four minutes ago, I believed to be the remnants of our ancestors; a holding purely for scientific exploration and a potential, logical, as you say 'worst case scenario'."

Spock watched the ship move steadily closer, something akin to wariness painting his calm mask, "In other words, Captain, we were led to believe they were inoperable, relics of the past."

Jim gaped at the Vulcan, skin flushed under the oppressive heat of the bridge, which seemed to be increasing. "What the hell is an ancient Vulcan warship doing in unexplored space?"

Spock's lips were a thin line, his dark brown eyes skimming over the top of Jim's shoulder as though unwilling to meet his gaze. "That is something I simply have no answer for, sir."

"Damn it."

The curse fell like a snarl as Jim ran pale hands through tousled blonde hair, his cheeks puffing out in a sigh of exasperation. He moved to take the Captain's seat with barely a glance in his crew's direction, motioning them with one distracted hand to be seated. "Uhura," the word was a sigh, as defeated as it was bewildered, "see if you can hail the ship, send out a distress signal if you have to, just don't give them an excuse to start shooting us down."

The normally stoic communications' officer was a shade paler, her dark eyes all but popping as she ran tentative fingers across her console. Jim groaned as he dropped his forehead into one hand, one eye trained on his first officer where the Vulcan stood just outside the range of the communication's screen, his dark eyes still trained on the approaching ship and his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

None of this was making any sense. Why a war ship here, in the middle of nowhere? And why on Earth was it a goddamn Vulcan war ship? The Vulcan race was near decimated after the destruction of their planet, so few left that they had even attempted to cajole Spock away from the Enterprise to enter a Breeding programme. Of course, that had been stopped with one furious video call from Jim to the Vulcan Council. Why the hell would a species on the brink of endangerment try to start a goddamn war? 

"Captain, I think I have..."

"K'shatrisu! Ha'kel t'du wilat?"

The voice was a snarl, foreboding and growling across the suddenly silent bridge. It was one that made Spock freeze where he stood out of range of sight, his head snapping upwards, towards where Uhura had opened their main communications screen.

Jim watched the Vulcan stare, eyes wide, before the Alpha turned a steely glare on the screen. The man now displayed across it was one he had only met twice before; the Vulcan ambassador for Earth, Sarek. Namely, Spock's father.

Only... this was not any Sarek Jim had ever encountered.

This was a man... a Vulcan so intimidating, he held Jim's crew hostage with no more than a growl. The Vulcan appeared twice Sarek's shoulder-width across, a scowl deep-set into his aging face. His dark hair hung to his shoulders and black eyes watched Jim with an intense glare of suspicion, an extent of emotion he had never before seen on any Vulcan, let alone one from the Council.

"Right."

"Ri-fainusu, stariben!"

That gruff voice was definitely the voice of Ambassador Sarek, though what had the man spouting strange words at him and glaring at the screen as though Kirk had asked for his first born child, Jim didn't really know. He opened his mouth, unsure of really how to respond, only for Sarek's piercing eyes to soften and a fleeting moment of bafflement to settle on the Vulcan's features. "James?"

Jim grinned at the screen. Ah.. So there was some recognition there. Perhaps Sarek would have a better idea of just what, exactly, was bloody well going on. Jim heaved a breath, tossing his head to throw one wayward curl from his eyeline and raising his hand in the form of the Ta'al, as was custom when greeting the Vulcan officials.

"Apologies, Sarek, your appearance startled me and your ship more so. You've no idea how happy I am to see a familiar face after what we've just been through. Is there a way for me to beam aboard and seek assistance for the Enterprise? She's not as healthy as I'd like her to be."

His voice trailed off quietly as Sarek suddenly growled across the communications screen, his head whipping around and shouting unfamiliar orders at whoever stood beside him. Spock's near silent plea of "Jim," met his ears like a startled whisper, before Sarek's black eyes bore into his own once more. When the older Vulcan spoke, it was in a Standard rough and accented, as though he had had little cause to speak it his whole life.

"It would be best, James, if you could beam over here and explain why you are out there, when my first officer tells me you left the dining chamber of my ship not seven minutes ago."

"I... what?"

Sarek looked almost amused as he watched Jim swivel to stare at Spock, the Captain's hands lifting in the universal gesture of cluelessness. As far as he was concerned, Spock's father had turned to the dark side and gone stark raving mad. First commandeering a Vulcan warship into unknown space, donning a long wig and snarling what had to be the language of Vulcan. Now the man was trying to tell Jim that he, Jim, was aboard that starship?

"Don't look at me like that," Jim hissed, eyes flickering between the patient stare of the elder Vulcan and his own younger Vulcan who was glaring at him in the only way Spock would. "What are we supposed to do, float here till someone else comes along? I don't care if he is gone mad, we need their help and I'm going." He spun with a scowl that had Sarek, as unnerving as it was, grinning back at him and shaking his head, as though this turn of events was as funny as it was terrifying.

"Alright, sir, two to beam over in the next twenty minutes."

"We await your arrival, James."

###

"I don' like it, Jim and I don't like the fact you're only going over with pointy ears as back up." Bones scowled from where he stood by the transporter pad, loading a portable med-kit that he shoved with no small amount of aggravation into Spock's strap-pack. The satchel was already loaded with comm. units and phasers, a sight that made Jim roll his eyes.

"It's his dad, Bones! He's not going to off us, creepy as the whole Vulcan shouting thing was. What's wrong with you two?"

Spock moved to stand beside him, his dark gaze all but making up for the advantage in height Jim had over him.

"I am inclined to agree with Doctor McCoy, Captain. The man aboard that ship, while bearing a striking resemblance to my father, acted in ways no logical Vulcan would. It... unsettles me to see Sarek of Vulcan wear his hair in the fashion of our planet's ancient warriors. It would be far more logical to simply ask a small contingent of their own crew to beam to the Enterprise."

Jim rolled his eyes heavenward, though his mind fought hard to tell him that what Spock was saying was true, he pushed it aside. Securing his own lightweight phaser to his belt, Jim stood facing forward and glared at the Engineer who appeared about to add more fuel to the verbal fire.

"Get on the warp-pad, Spock. Energise, Mr. Scott. That is an order."

A soft sigh to his right was the only acknowledgement he received from the Vulcan.

"Right you are, Cap'ain. God speed."

###

"James?"

Jim spun to face the voice, his mouth splitting into a grin as he caught sight of the Ambassador standing not far behind him, a handful of unfamiliar Vulcans scattered out across the room. Sarek's black eyes regarded him with warm bemusement, something like surprise flitting across them. "An Alpha?" The older man murmured softly, before his nose lifted to scent the air and his eyes snapped to the shorter Vulcan stepping up behind Jim.

"Spock..."

His first officer was tense, lips clamped in a firm line and hands held tightly clasped behind a spine so straight Spock appeared more tense than he should have been, his sleek body seemed incredibly small now that Jim was looking at Sarek's bulky mass. The smaller Vulcan regarded the man watching him, his brown eyes slanting ever so slightly. "Though it is evident that you appear to know me and I acknowledge that you believe yourself to be Sarek of Vulcan and know that I am Spock, son of Sarek; I estimate the likelihood of you being my Sire at approximately 0.000012 per cent."

Jim winced, only to jump when balky laughter met his ears and he turned open-mouthed to stare at a Vulcan whom he had never seen so much as twitch an eyebrow. The several men surrounding Sarek wore smiles of genuine amusement, one in particular casting an appreciative glance over Spock that had Jim furrowing his brow. They spoke in that harsh language of open vowels and sudden stops, Sarek watching Jim frown at them with a small smile.

"What are they saying?"Jim hissed to Spock, moving backwards until he bumped against the stiff figure that was his first officer. Surprisingly, rather than recoil as he often did, Spock snapped out a pale hand to grip Jim's arm in firm fingers, blunt nails digging into the crease of Jim's elbow. It was an Omegan gesture seeking comfort, one that had Jim glancing down at Spock. It was not a gesture he had ever thought of the Vulcan ever needing to make. 

"They seem to be discussing a small rip in the space time continuum that exists east of this point. Though not large enough to warrant panic or even caution, it has often occurred that starships become trapped for a small period within the same time warp or frame. They believe an occurance on our part has led to us being inadvertently fed through this rip." The Vulcan tightened his grip as the speaking lessened and the others turned to face them once more. "In simple terms, Jim, they believe we have been pushed from our own reality and into theirs."

"Like Selek?" Jim whispered wide-eyed, his memories flitting to the older version of Spock he had almost come to call a friend. The Omega offered him only the minutest glance before nodding swiftly.

"T'hy'la in every universe. I must say I am thankful, my son, that regardless of what may fall upon you or who you may believe your father to be, you have your James by your side."

"Thy-la?" Jim whirled to face Sarek, his steps hesitant and slowed by the grip Spock maintained on his arm as Sarek beckoned for them to follow him from the transporter room. The group remained silent, seemingly willing to ignore Jim's question. The blonde growled. The first thing he was doing when he got home was opening a beginner's PADD on the Vulcan language.

Jim made to move, and earned a short, heart-breaking whisper of a keen from the Vulcan still latched to him. Like a lightbuld going off in the Alpha's head, Jim groaned. Of course, Spock was an Omega. ANy other time aboard the Enterprise, this would not have been an issue; as it was Jim was the only Alpha aboard the Prime bridge crew and Spock had never any need to feel threatened in Jim's presence, they had already gone through so much together. But, here? Spock was suddenly surrounded by not only Jim and his Alpha Sire, but by a security detail that seemed to consist entirely of Alpha Vulcans. Spock was logical, he was prepared and he was incredibly brave. 

But he was an unmated Omega and he was surrounded by warriors in a war ship. Jim was an idiot.

"No need to fear, Sa-fu, no harm will come to either of you here." Sarek rumbled the words as an Alphan purr, and Spock moved forward despite his logic warring with him to turn back. Jim held him close as they followed the older Vulcan, turning a glare on anyone who so much as blinked in their direction. They walked in silence through the corridors of the ship, warmed to a temperature that, despite his sudden unease, was lulling Jim into a state of weariness. He must have hit his head harder than he thought.

People passed them as they moved in their group, the Vulcans around them appearing more like standing guards with each passing minute and less like the curious scientists Jim had come to associate with the species. Questions, scattered thoughts milled through his mind and he let them pass, lips dry and unwilling to word anything that would disrupt the peaceful atmosphere of the ship. Because it was peaceful. More calming than the lively noise of the Enterprise and lit with a dull lighting that left long shadows. He found himself leaning more fully into the grip of his first officer, uncaring for the moment that Spock had always been adverse to touching him and would recoil as soon as Jim and the Omega was safely away from the alternate Sarek. All that mattered was the gentle calm that cooled the panic of his mind.

"Here we are," Sarek drew to a stop, sliding the panel of a door and allowing the Vulcans that had followed him to enter before looking to Jim, his dark eyes alight with a curiosity that was strange to see. It was becoming alarmingly obvious just how different this species was to the men and women of Vulcan Jim had known in his world.

"Where exactly is here, if you don't mind me askin'? I'm all for hospitality, but I've a crew stranded out there in my ship and I doubt they'd be much interested in knowin' their Captain is relaxing himself while they try to maintain function." Jim edged his way through the door behind Sarek, a painfully tense Spock remaining not a hair's breadth from his side, his pale fingers refusing to release the grip they maintained around Jim's arm.

"The dining chamber... Captain James," Sarek looked back at him with no small amount of amusement, his dark eyes alight as he waved away the curious glances thrown in the group's direction by the other Vulcans and walked both Jim and Spock to a table near the front. "As for your crew, please do not fear. I'll have my Commander send word to your ship to dock in the port and assist in any technical issues you should be facing. It would be most unwise to leave a hundred or so humans sitting defenceless in open space. You are blessed, James, that it was I who discovered you."

The Vulcan's brows drew down, his lips twisting in a scowl. "Humans sell for much in this world and very few are treated fairly by their masters."

Spock's fingers tightened painfully around Jim's arm, his Commander's brown eyes trained on the Vulcan across from them as a man who must have been Sarek's Commander placed a tray on the table before them, before taking a seat himself. Jim cast a glance down at the Vulcan, wetting his lips before he brought wary eyes back up to the Sarek.

"Humans are sold in this world? All of them?"

Sarek nodded, his mouth a grim line. "It is not a process I agree with, my friend, know that now. There are many on Vulcan who fear we have lost our path from the Gods and have turned to savagery and blood-lust above honour and the bond of brotherhood. Vulcan is a divided land, rarely a season cycle will go by without a battle." The man Jim knew as Spock's father took a mug from the tray in his scarred hands, swirling the cool liquid within before setting it down once more, a nervous habit.

"The humans of Earth were a species uneducated in space travel and unwilling to progress, they were a simple people so torn apart by wars of their own. When we saw that they would lead to their own extinction, we sought to intervene and brought upon Earth the attentions of many other races; Andorians, Orions, Romulan. The human people were admired for their vast population of Omegas, for their open nature; though they were psi-null, they were no less pleasing as a source of company and all the more endearing for their lack of advancement. Our species was becoming unbalanced, so few Vulcan Omegas being born and those who were, often did not live passed their first childbirth. There has not been a Vulcan Omega born in decades. With fertility uncertain, not always guaranteed, in Beta-Alpha bond-mates, our population went into decline." The Vulcan sighed, his dark eyes pitying. "And when we learned that the humans could interbreed with most other species, with Vulcans, and produce not only Betas but Alphas... They became a target for the Slave Market; a slave market that exists to this day on Vulcan."

There was a grimace to his features as Sarek turned to Spock, dark eyes softening as he took in the man's short, soft hair and petite frame. Slender as any Omega, with unblemished, pale skin and features so soft and delicate; this version of his son was one that both filled him with awe and with turmoil. This Spock reminded him of the humans so often taken from their planet. Sarek met the boy's brown eyes with a frown... "I find it hard to believe you could have come from such a Vulcan, my son; from a planet torn by battles and dishonest bonding... There is something incredibly precious about your very existence, Spock." 

"And you, James!" The Vulcan huffed a laugh, reaching out to clasp Jim's hand where it rested against the table before pulling back, "A human Alpha... So rare to see, so strong! Never would I have placed a Captain's badge on your chest. For all your golden curls and soft blue eyes, you are a fighter. It is most strange to see the roles reversed in such a way, wouldn't you agree Serbeck?"

The Vulcan by the name of Serbeck, Sarek's Commander, dragged dark eyes over Spock's frame before flicking to Jim dismissively. "Most strange, though if they are anything akin to your son and his James in this reality, then I live in fear of seeing the outcome four of them existing together will have on this poor ship. She is not what she once was."

Sarek's bark of laughter had Spock's fingers clenching in Jim's arm once more. 

Yeah, Jim sighed, shifting to sit in closer to the Omega as several pairs of eyes leered at his first officer from across the room; he was an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock watched his Captain walk in front of him with a cautious eye.

Though he had eventually released his, clearly unnecessary, grip on the man's arm and shirt; he followed by at a sedate pace. He was... reluctant to stray any further from the Alpha than he absolutely needed to. At the moment they were on their way to the Main Greeting rooms where the rest of the Enterprise crew had been gathered like "little, lost sehlats" as Sarek had put it. This version of his father was one Spock was ultimately fascinated by. The man was Sarek, of that there was no question. He was strong and clever with the same stern gaze of any Alpha Vulcan male. But he was also wild. His hair was sleek, cropped in the fashion of old Vulcan warriors and his arms bare, save for the scattering of scars and deep, black markings in Vulcan script that depicted him as the Head Warrior that he was.

He spoke to Jim with an ease from one Captain to another, casting bemused glances back in Spock's direction every so often as they walked past more and more Vulcans of the same manner and physiology as Sarek. Each new Vulcan passed was an Alpha, proud and oppressively large. They cast curious looks at his blonde Captain and outright gawked at Spock. Some had almost halted their steps to stare at him, only for a rumbling growl from Jim to have them twisting their bodies in the opposite direction. Try as he may, Spock could not seem to stifle the smug satisfaction that wormed its way into his stomach each time that growl sent another Alpha on their way. Jim had always been powerful. 

"...Father."

Sarek turned to regard Spock with something soft and genuine in his eyes, "Yes, sa-fu?"

How curious that the Vulcans here were so much larger than him, Spock cast an upward glance at his Sire. It had always been no small amount of intrigue that Spock had secretly held that, despite his taller than average frame as an Omega Vulcan, Jim was taller than him. In bittersweet moments when it was just the pair of them in a sparring match or locked in a game of chess, Spock reveled in those times when Jim would bow in close and speak down to him.

A dangerous attraction, he knew, for one to develop for their Commanding officer. Watching them even now, though his form was stoic and his features passive, Spock admired the strength of Jim's back as he turned to grin at Sarek, just smaller than the Vulcan's own impressive height and yet somehow seeming equal to him. His captain was brilliant, of that there was no doubt in Spock's mind. The Vulcan flushed, slowing in his step and glancing down lest someone read the admiration in his eyes and take it for the infatuation that it really was. His control had been slipping as of late and Spock could only think to blame it on how close he and Jim had gotten over the course of their exploits. If he knew for sure that Jim would not dismiss him for insubordination, he would even consider acting upon such an infatuation. As it was, he could not risk being on any other ship that did not include Captain James T. Kirk.

Spock straightened his spine. "I feel it is my duty to remind you that during our initial meeting aboard the Enterprise, you spoke of a man to my Captain's likeness and name being aboard this vessel. With the information that you have since provided, I regret to say that I am... Perturbed in regards to what relationship a human serves on a ship of Vulcans, bound for a planet where there is a slave market."

Sarek answered his inquiry with a bark of a laugh, loud enough to almost make the smaller Vulcan jump. Sarek purred deep in his chest, a comforting sound he had not heard from his own Sire since childhood, patting the smaller man on the back in a manner that nearly propelled Spock forward, had Jim not gripped his arm to steady him. "I take from such a well-articulated query, my son, that it is your way of asking whether or not the James Kirk of this dimension is being treated fairly?"

Spock flushed at being so obviously called out. It was not often that many thought him to be transparent. "I merely seek an answer to a question. Captain Kirk is a man who has given his life for me and his crew, to think of any version of him that may be suffering is... He is my friend."

Jim grinned down at him, cupping his side by his heart in a way Spock would allow of him and only him. "It's alright, Spock. Sarek is a fine Captain, and a good man. I'm sure he wouldn't have a ship full of suffering humans, right?"

Sarek was staring at the point where Jim's hand held his son's heart beneath that impeccable blue uniform and his eyes became alight with pride. "Of course not, James."

"Sarek! Father, I heard that we came upon a ship filled with..."

The voice, soft to begin with faded to nothing as Spock turned with a curious tilt to his head. His mask remained with the barest of cracks as he came face to face with a second James Kirk.

Only... this one was most certainly not his captain.

The man that had come from the room to his right was closer to Spock in height, though still a fraction taller, Spock noted with something fleetingly like acceptance. His build was nothing like that of the Captain, mimicking Spock's slender willowy frame to perfection and his hair... Beautiful blonde curls fell from a high ponytail a top the man's head and down his sheerly clothed back.

A second James Kirk. 

An Omegan James Kirk.

The new James' blue eyes all but widened out of their sockets as he stared at Spock, a pale hand lifting to place cool fingertips under Spock's chin and tilt his face up softly to catch the silver light of the ship's ceiling. Spock could do little to repress the shiver that shot through him at the touch, his breath catching in his throat.

"My God. Spock?"

"Kinda."

The new James twisted to look at who had spoken, his brows lifting higher still as he took in the Captain grinning down at him with arms crossed over an impressive expanse of gold shirt. Jim's grin widened impishly, his hand reaching out to grasp the smaller man's own in a solid shake. "You must be James."

James glanced between his face and the hand, before flushing scarlet, a short, sharp laugh escaping him before he shook Jim's hand deftly and let go, wiggling slender, pale fingers. "I would berate you for kissing a stranger, but how can I berate me for kissing myself?"

Spock flushed at the implication. Of course, a human raised with Vulcan customs would know the social etiquette of presenting someone their hand... Such an intimate act for a Vulcan whose hands were always sensitive and ready to hear the thoughts of those around them. His cheeks burned as he took a step back form the smiling pair and found himself pressed against a wall. 

A wall that was... moving?

###

Spock left the sparring room with a grin bared on his face, donning his tunic shirt one-handed as he pushed one of the other Commanders aside with a scoff of disbelief.

"Think of a better one, Stonn. A vessel of humans stranded in this part of space? What sort of youngling do you take me for?"

"I relay only what I hear through the walls," Stonn pulled on Spock's dark braid with a laugh, loosening a few strands and earning a scowl from the Chief Commander. "I hear tell they managed to feed their entire vessel through that bastard rip, from a different universe altogether and they are being ushered in by Captain Sarek as we speak! I hear also..."

Here he leaned in, his grin feral "That there was an Omegan Vulcan with them with limbs and looks that would put the prettiest of humans to shame."

Spock snorted, checking the jewels and rings in his ear to make sure none had been pulled loose with training and pushing the man in a different direction.

"No such Vulcan exists, fool. The prettiest Vulcan woman is harsher in the light of day than the sternest of human males. Perhaps there is truth in the incident, but you most certainly have heard wrong along the way, Stonn. Go clean the weaponry if you have nothing better to be doing with your time."

Stonn huffed a sigh but saluted his Commander just the same, setting off on a jog down the Armory path.

Spock scoffed. An Omegan Vulcan? Prettier than his James? An interesting little notion that, if it were not a complete pile of Sehlat shit.

He moved forward with a smile, if there was some truth to Stonn's words then his father had possibly indeed found himself a quaint mission of temporarily housing a large number of humans who could potentially be dangerous. Or, if they were anything like his James, in need of help. He turned course towards the Greeting rooms, he would comm his father from there to seek out more truth, if there was no show of anyone's arrival.

Spock almost stilled, giving a small jolt as James sudden excitement shot down their bond like a brand. He sent a silent question back and was met with the most confusing of thoughts, though no less excited. Perhaps there had been some new humans to arrive on the ship...

His next turn was met with a sight that stilled him on the spot. 

Spock caught sight of his father first, who acknowledged him with the widest of grins, never a good sign; before his eyes were drawn to the two blondes laughing happily beside him. One of course was his beautiful bond-mate, James' face all but flushed with his enthusiasm, his hands wild as he said something to the second creature... A creature that could only be his James.

Except, it was not.

This was a James that Spock could have never even begun to imagine. The man was an Alpha, only a fraction smaller than Spock, himself and with a build across that he was sure in combat would rival his own. His blonde hair was cropped short but no less full of messy, gold curls that framed his face. His blue eyes were commanding, never straying to glance down as his bond-mate's did, but open and wide and taking in everything before him.

Unbroken.

This was a James who was completely in command.

Something bumped softly against his front and broke Spock from his thinking. He glanced down to apologise and felt his teeth clench instead as the little thing swiveled to stare up at him. The scent of un-mated Omega was like a bloom of dessert flowers, coarse and heated like sand beneath a scorching sun. It filled his senses, soft and sensual. The Omega's sleek, un-braided hair was tucked carefully behind un-jeweled ears claiming him as completely pure, yet to experience his Time. His pale skin was near translucent beneath the ship lights, unblemished and soft and his dark eyes widened minimally as he stared up before darting down to the ground in a show of submission that had Spock's blood plummeting south.

By the Gods, Spock swore loudly enough within his own mind that his James let loose a peal of laughter, was it wrong to become aroused from looking at yourself?


	4. Chapter 4

"By Gods, there's two of them."

"Aye, Doctor."

"Two of each of them. Four of them, even!"

"Aye, Doctor, that there is."

Scotty stretched a grin across his face for the scowl Doctor McCoy aimed in his direction, the engineer's arms held rigid behind his back as he watched the Doctor wear a hole in front of the elegant black cushioned couches and chairs that took over the majority of the Greeting room.

A fine room it was too, Bones had to admit begrudgingly. Larger than any Greeting room of any ship he had ever been in and devoid of the harsh, practical metal seating the standard Vulcan vessel was fitted with. Every spare inch that was not occupied by what appeared to be the world's softest seats was carpeted in silver rugs or taken up by replicators far advanced than even the newest models aboard the Enterprise. McCoy raked an eye across the crew of the twenty or so humans that had been brave enough to leave when the Enterprise had been docked on one of the Vulcan warship's set down stations.

The ship had no right to call itself so, it was near enough the size of the Landing station back on Earth and seemed far more luxurious. What were they on, a cruise, for Heaven's sake? The Prime crew stood around their Captain and Commander like terrified lambs being ushered to the slaughter, wide eyes and nervous ticks abound as they took in the Vulcans that had come to greet them. That must have been an invitation to the whole goddamn ship, McCoy thought with a glare as he eyed two six foot odd beasts smiling down at Chekov where the Omega had plastered himself to Scotty's side.

What in God's name were they feeding these monsters! Not a one of them under six foot, built broad and strong as though the Goddess of Genes herself had blessed the race. Did the Vulcans from his own universe really have the potential to be that blasted huge? And the tattoos, dear God, the amount of branded skin was enough to make even Uhura blush under her stoic mask where she stood herself beside a wide-eyed Sulu. Or maybe that blush was courtesy of the second Spock that hovered nearby, his grin feral as he caught her stare and bared impressive, and dangerously sharp teeth.

Good grief, and he thought the one Spock was enough for any man's lifetime.

A slap on the back brought him from his thoughts and he turned his glare on Jim. "I'm blaming you for this, kid."

"That hardly seems fair, Bones!" Jim glanced at him like a wounded puppy, mouth agape, "I did exactly as Mister Spock suggested and dropped out of warp, if anyone is to be blamed for this little side-mission, blame him!"

"Coward." Uhuru snickered, straightening when Jim turned a scowl on her.

"Blame is unnecessary, Captain. The course could not have been predicted with such an anomaly as a rip in the Universe being present. As is, I suggest the bridge crew lay out a plan of action with a time-frame so that we may enable our transition back to our own timeline and universe with as much ease and as little detriment as possible. Should I be granted access to previous information holds of this particular universe in regards to various breeches at this precise spot over the span of the past 5.8 years then I should be able to narrow down a time-frame."

"By the Gods, the boy is a walking computer."

Spock turned deftly to raise a solitary eyebrow at... himself. "I am Vulcan. To assume that our world's, which are so vastly different, would produce personality profiles of an individual that offer little to no differentiation would be most illogical..." He cast an eye over the markings of the Spock in front of him, fighting a battle he feared he may be losing with the flush that rose to his cheeks, "Chief Commander. Also, by Vulcan standards I am fully matured and, as such, need not be given a title of youth or youngling... or 'boy'."

Chief Commander Spock's smile had been steady throughout Spock's response, but now it spread in a way Jim found most becoming. The Captain of the Enterprise leaned into his own Commander's space idly, pressing a calming hand to the Vulcan's stiff back as he kept an eye on his roaming crew. The new Spock was a sight to behold without a doubt, but he would gladly take the man in his senses if he became violent.

"By Vulcan standards?" Chief Spock hummed in question, his braid loose and swinging behind him with a tilt of his head. His dark eyes raked over the smaller Vulcan's ears, before sliding down his body. "If I may..."

The Alpha took a step forward before Spock had even registered the movement, leaning down to drag his gaze over a face schooled into nothingness, before stepping closer still and nuzzling his nose into the spot just below Spock's right ear and taking a breath. Jim felt Spock go rigid beneath his palm, a sound near akin to a frantically cut-off whimper crawling its way out of his Spock's open mouth seconds before the Chief caught Jim's eye where he leaned over Spock and swiped a tongue across the stretch of pale, white skin. Jim would be a liar, indeed, if he said the sight didn't go straight to his cock.

Still, he cleared his throat for the sake of the small Vulcan now frozen like a sculpture of stone beneath his grasp, breath little puffs of frantic air he was desperately trying to control as he took a step back into Jim's chest and all but welded himself to his Captain. Chief Spock smiled a soft smile as he straightened, pulling a blushing James into his side with one, large hand as he regarded the couple before him. The Alpha's words were whispered when spoken next, meant only for the bubble they had created as every other human attempted to cover their own awkwardness at the scene by speaking at once, and loudly, to one another.

"No, little one, by Vulcan's standards you are not fully matured. You are completely un-bedded before your Time. But, from the scent of you, you are not far off it... boy."

###

Unbedded.

Well, that surely to God meant exactly what Jim thought it meant.

He was sure Spock and Uhura had... Maybe... For God's sake.

Jim growled where he sat in the corner of the Greeting room under the pretense of writing up a Padd entry that he could later file a log for. His crew, or what few had remained in this room, sat around the place in comfortable little groups. Though some were happy to remain aboard the Enterprise, the rest went between staying near their Captain and Commander or just toddling off on their own, apparently. He had already seen Yeoman Janice grasp the arm of a very... heroic looking Vulcan woman and be led away, the pair prattling on about the benefits of some Juniper plant and how it had thrived in this universe as opposed to their own.

Uhura sat between two Vulcans with a lyre in her slender hands, her voice a gentle hum against the steady chatter of the rest of the group. Chekov had dragged a petrified Sulu back from the ship to sit amidst a pile of cushions while Vulcans sat around them. The copper haired youth's hands were wild as he spoke of some adventure or another that he had been through, face alight with amusement each time he pushed Sulu to carry on the story and the dark haired Omega stammered and blushed to the roots of his hair. The Vulcans around them seemed enamoured beyond reason, hanging on the Russian man's every word or casting soft smiles at one another at Sulu's stuttering embarrassment.

Jim scrubbed a hand through his hair as his eyes moved around the room, taking in Spock sitting rigidly beside his alternate father, his face an impassive mask as the Vulcan went over the data from the previous anomalies with him. James sat by his side, patting a slender hand on Spock's knee each time his father barked a laugh or snarled a recount of a past wrong-doing. The poor Vulcan's nerves were going to snap, Jim was sure of it.

"Do you intend to bond him?"

Jim dragged his eyes up, and up again to glare at the Spock towering over him like some ancient God, all muscles and tattoos and toothy smiles that should look unnerving, dammit, that's Spock's face!

"I don't know what you mean."

Spock snorted, dropping his impressive self onto the bench Jim had commandeered to think, as though the man wouldn't shoo him away like he had done Bones and Scotty. He wouldn't, but that was besides the point.

"You know well what I mean, Captain." Spock cast an appreciative eye over Jim, and the Captain slanted a brow back in speculation.

"I can smell your arousal."

"Well that's not in the least bit unnerving. Remind me not to broadcast my 'let me fuck you' scent in a room full of trained hunters in the near future, will you?"

The Vulcan Alpha chuckled a low sound, hand coming up in a move that was entirely subconscious to knead the back of Jim's neck. "Peace, James. I know only because that scent is mine to know and mine alone. I would know the scent of your arousal in a room full of Vulcans in the throes of Plak-Tow."

Well... That was interesting, and that hand was doing very funny things to Jim's nether regions.

"What's Plak Tow?" Jim's voice was more hushed than he had intended it to be, his eyes fluttering slowly with the gentle circles Spock was stroking with his thumb. Spock hummed, a deep vibration that took the last bit of tension from Jim's limbs entirely without his permission.

"The Burning time, a point in which a Vulcan must fuck or face death. It is the point in the Mating cyle, Pon Farr, when there is no other option. No sparring or gentle kisses will ease the Blood Fever, only sex. In that time, we bond and we fuck and we learn a little more about ourselves."

"Vulcans have a secondary mating cycle? Not just the usual Heat and Rut? For real? Jesus, I thought they all just had permanent poles up their backsides."

Spock let loose a surprised laugh, his thumb dragging down the back of the Captain's gold shirt and straightening the man's spine. "We burn twice. Gods be damned but you paint an unimpressive picture of my race in your world. They seem such a private, submissive people."

"The word you're looking for is logical." Jim grinned, glancing back to meet dark eyes bright with amusement. "The Vulcans back home feared extinction if they were to continue their savage ways, so they turned to logic and the act of meditating and controlling one's emotions to the point where they seem to have none at all."

"So what you tell me is..." Spock leaned forward, breath ghosting over Jim's neck as he used two fingers to tip the Captain's head towards where his Spock had finally caught sight of them and was watching the pair with the tiniest of frowns. "That he feels just as I feel. That he is not uninterested, as I feared, in this expanse of golden skin and these hands that seem intent on touching everything in their midst?"

A large hand slid down Jim's arm, fingers slender and incredibly warm until two fingers wrapped solidly around two of Jim's own in a gesture the Captain knew had to mean more to Vulcans than it did to humans. Jim could practically hear his Spock's breathing speed up from here, the man's eyes impossibly dark. The James by his side turned to see what he was staring at and cast an unimpressed eyebrow at his bond-mate, lips quirking in a slow smile.

_'You are a tease, my Spock. A tease and a brute and a dangerous creature. Do you not see how soft and sweet the beautiful bird beside me is? Do you not fear you will frighten him away?'_

James' hand slid deftly into Spock's open palm, surprising a wounded sound from the smaller Omega as the blonde wrapped slender fingers through Spock's own, grasping in a sensual kiss with little care for who may be looking on.

Spock growled low in Jim's ear and the Captain feared his notion of updating the Padd had gone straight out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

James watched him work, his pale, slender fingers flying across the control panel as he searched through years of data in an instant. 

He was rigid, stoic in face and stance and with a spine so straight, the blonde feared the man had never relaxed a moment in his life. 

Spock. 

Omegan Commander Spock. 

It was frightfully arousing, the mere notion of an Omega being anything other than a plaything, a dancer, a slave to the whim of an Alpha. 

The Omega in front of him was in command of a crew, a Captain's First Officer and right-hand-man. He was a Vulcan people looked up to, people trusted and followed without an ounce of begrudgery. A well earned position. And he was as beautifully fragile as any Omega James had ever known. Delicate in limbs and in features. The man was small, in both height and build where his lean torso stretched beneath the brilliant blue of his uniform and tapered to the promiscuous curve of his hips beneath his plain, dark trousers. 

His skin was completely unblemished, porcelain pale and flushed emerald, as though he could feel the eyes of everyone aboard on him. And perhaps he could, James noted idly. Were it not for his Sire stood behind both he and James, the blonde was sure they would garner a fair amount of attention in the public computer room they were in. 

He watched the Vulcan grow stiff once more, the man's eyes shutting with a sigh as he felt another presence linger too long at the arch of the open doorway; before Sarek was shooing them away and bracketing the space with his bulk. 

"Forgive them." James' voice was soft, but it did little to still the near imperceptible flinch of the man's shoulders. "They have never seen or known a Vulcan Omega." 

"Nor will they know me."

James grinned. Despite his apathetic tone of voice, the Vulcan was angry. It was an anger James was familiar with enough to hear beneath those perfectly schooled features. 

"No..." He whispered, edging closer and watching as Spock's gaze flittered from the information in front of him for a brief second to follow James. "You burn for another..." 

Spock turned to look at him, his dark eyes wide and bright. "I am an Omega. Though I will not divulge the personal information of such an implication with you; I will state that I am fully aware of my cycle and the twenty-four hours it entails. I am also aware that I am not due for a full rotation until the end of the yearly stardate. I do not... burn." 

James smiled, slowly, as he listened to him. The voice was familiar, yes, but so soft, so sweet and so full of perfect precision; as though each tiny utterance should have a place. 

He wanted to tear that perfection down around the Vulcan's ears. 

"I speak not of your heat cycle, Spock." The blonde delighted in the Vulcan's flush as he pushed closer, "I speak of Pon Farr." 

"I..." Spock faltered, his eyes widening and his spine straightening as he drew himself up. "Pon Farr is not an occasion that I need concern myself with. I am half-human, the likelihood that I would ever fall to the blood fever was always low; less than ten per cent." 

"Spock..." James was shaking his head, his long ponytail swishing behind him in a way that ruffled the golden curls and drew Spock's eye. "I have watched you go through Pon Farr. I was your bonded through Pon Farr. I held your mind in my hands as you went through Plak Tow..." 

The Vulcan's breath was a fluttering, frantic thing against James' lips as the blonde leaned in to stare at those dark brown eyes so familiar and yet, so different. "It matters not that you are Omega... I know your scent and you are..." James breathed in, flooding his senses with the Omega's scent and tilting his head back to release a soft, little thrill of a sound. 

"Almost... There..." 

###

Jim was most definitely not enjoying himself. 

An enterprise smashed so badly it had stranded them in open space, a crew on the loose in a Vulcan warship, a price on the head of every human he had aboard should they be mistaken for humans of this planet; not to mention an MIA Commanding Officer as the Vulcan had been dragged away to the beloved computers and datapacs he had insisted on seeing.

Nope. James T. Kirk would be a fool indeed if he were to find even an ounce of enjoyment from his current situation. 

"C'mon!" He growled, crouching low and holding the metal sparring bar aloft as he grinned at the Vulcan across from him, "Look at the size of you, you gotta give me better than that!" 

So he was working off a little steam, a little pent up energy with the dueling partner that Chief Spock had left him before going in search of the Omegas and his Sire. What harm? 

Jim snapped his teeth in a grin when the Vulcan snarled and charged forward, lunging out with his sparring weapon, only to find it blocked a second ahead of time by James' own; the blonde swiping in a low crouch to take the assailant's legs from beneath him. He leaned over the downed warrior with a grin, pushing his dripping curls back with one hand before he offered it with a wave. "Best two out of three?" 

The Vulcan by the name of Stonn groaned, pushing Jim's hand away with a growl and getting to his feet. "Be gone, beast! You are no man of human heritage!" 

Jim howled with laughter, lifting his vest top to mop his brow, before he whipped the sparring bar around and pointed it at Stonn. "What can one man say? Some are born great, some achieve greatness..."

"And some have greatness thrust upon them." 

"Right you are, Mister Spock!" Jim swung around with a smile to find his Commander behind him, the Vulcan bracketed by the ethereal beauty that was James Kirk, the Omega; and the altogether fascinating beauty that was Spock the Alpha. 

With the briefest tilt to his lips, his Spock inclined his head. "Captain."

"What news have you for me?"

"Given the anomalies that have occurred in the past, over ninety per cent were due to an impromptu cluster of energy developing within the warp cores to form a minuscule opening between the universes. In all but one case of this particular occurrence, the window, as it were, opened up within twenty-four hours and ships were able to ensure safe passage back to their original universe." 

The Vulcan stalled, and Jim raised a brow. "And of the other ten or so per cent?" 

"Of exactly five point seven cases of ships being fed through the anomaly due to passing ion storms or a planet's magnetic off-balance, the window did not re-emerge until exactly one star-date week from the initial point of entry." 

Jim waited, his mouth stern. "And?" 

Spock blinked. "And in exactly 2 per cent of cases of ships entering the anomaly due to a planet's magnetic fluctuations, the window did not open at all." 

Jim nodded slowly, before grinning and making his way off the sparring mat. "As good a chance as any at getting back home so! Good work, Spock." 

Spock watched the Captain gather his boots and his Command gold shirt, his lip twitching in an upward tick before he could school his features. 

"Come on, then, let's not keep Scotty and Bones waiting, they'll want to send word out to the Prime shift at least and set to work on repairs!" Jim was waving the three of them forward, paying little mind to the bodies sparring around him as he weaved towards the door. 

"Did he understand a word of that, or..." 

Spock jumped as the Chief Commander stood beside him, the Vulcan's eyebrows raised and his lips stretched wide in a grin. The smaller Vulcan allowed himself a brief moment to tilt his lips, his eyes soft. 

"Jim does not believe in no-win scenarios." 

###

Chief Commander Spock was a warrior to his people. 

He was a man in Command, a man proud of his Vulcan-Human heritage and fierce as any full-blooded Vulcan that would dare to question him. He was vicious and quick and intelligent and an Alpha in every which way. He battled like an Alpha, spoke like an Alpha, protected his Omega like an Alpha and adored his Omega like any true Alpha would. 

One would have assumed that such an Alpha, therefore, would be most put off by the idea bedding another Alpha. Specifically, of bedding the Alpha that was Jim Kirk. 

Because, by the Gods, was Jim an Alpha. 

Where Spock sat in the Greeting room, on a plush rug near a back wall, with James pooled gracefully in his lap between his thighs; they watched him. They watched him gather his team with no more than a word spoken over the speaker system, watched the little humans and some other alien species flock to him like birds to corn. And not only did they flock, but they heeled. 

James settled his Prime crew with no more than a glance, his blue eyes piercing and his face calm. While they listened as though enraptured, nodding their heads and taking in his every word; Jim did not rule with fear. His handsome face was soft, his smile quick and easy and his stance relaxed. He ruled, undeniably, with infallible charisma and charm. They trusted him. As much as his crew trusted him with everything they were, Jim trusted his crew.

_'They are magnificent.'_

Spock could only growl in agreement across the tendril of gold that was his bond with James. His own human was all but bouncing in his seat, blue eyes blown wild as his thoughts skittered across the man that had thrown back his head in a laugh at something someone said, before dancing towards the Commander that stood stoically by his side, his dark eyes soft and his trust in the Captain impenetrable as he stuck close to Jim's side. 

_'How have they not bonded... How... Why... No reason. No sense. No reason.'_

Spock smiled, dragging a pale hand through James' golden hair that he had released from its binding, and tugging the locks there sharply enough to elicit a sharp gasp. "Perhaps they do not know what they are missing..." Spock purred against the curve of his Omega's neck, delighting in the slow, trusting, feather-light pace of James' heart. The blonde whimpered as Spock's grip tightened. "Perhaps we could show them..." 

_'Yes... Yes... Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes... Please... Spock...'_

Spock hummed softly against the pale, flushed skin, dragging his tongue across James' bonding mark in a move that had the man like putty between his thighs. Dark eyes glanced up to find a second, familiar set of dark eyes wide and focused solely on them. The Commanding Officer of the Enterprise was rigid as he watched the display, but the light flush of emerald across his cheeks and the near imperceptible way his chest moved to drag air between his parted lips, was telling... And the Vulcan Alpha could do little to still his pleased purr. 

Perhaps it would not take much to show the pair what they needed.


End file.
